


Home is where your torture buddies are

by Sky_King



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Characterization Rewrite, Demon!Maze, Demons and fallen angels, Forgiveness, Gen, Have Different set of Morals, King of Hell!Lucifer, Lucifer deals with her as the King of Hell, Maze is having Feelings, Maze wants to go home, S3: E19 Orange is the New Maze, a little stabbing, episode rewrite, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/pseuds/Sky_King
Summary: After being framed for murders she didn't commit (but boy she wished she had done), Maze disappears in a fit of rage and Lucifer is the one to find her.He realizes he has not been treating Maze the way she deserves, and he goes there to make things right.But being forgiven by a demon does include a few stab wounds, and maybe losing a spleen.





	Home is where your torture buddies are

**Author's Note:**

> I am upset about many things about this show. Mainly the characterizations. Maze deserves to be a blood-thirsty demon who is also capable of loving her humans. Also she deserves to go to Hell, literally.
> 
> Also Luci needs to show he does care for her, ffs. Why would you even bring her with you, if all you're going to do is ignore her? Eh??
> 
> Enjoy.

“Detective, I know where to find Maze, but _you need to stay put._ I’ve got this. I can handle it if you’d only let me- “

Chloe didn’t let him finish, irate and hopeless. “Maze is my friend, Lucifer! She’s been acting strange lately, and she’s violent and volatile, but she wouldn’t just kill a man! I need to talk to her first.”

“You will talk to her, promise, but first…” Lucifer grabbed her arms, made her look into his eyes. “First, detective. I’ve got a demon to apologize to. And it’s imperative you do not follow me.”

As always, in these types of situations, Chloe saw the truth in his eyes, even if she didn’t understand why couldn’t she go to her friend.

Her friend that had just probably been framed for the murder of two men, and who had pledged guilty on both accounts.

She understood and backed away, but the small seedling of doubt took root.

 

Why didn’t Lucifer want her to help Maze?

 

Did Maze explicitly ask him to make her not come?  Had she done something wrong recently, had she-

 

“Detective,” Lucifer exclaimed rather loudly, “I need you to stop spiraling!”

She took in a deep breath.

Lucifer had grabbed her face again. “Look, I’m sorry. I really am, but it’s not within my power, to explain this to you. It’s not your fault. It’s just… fate.”

Those words just seemed to upset the both of them. He turned to leave. “When you finally believe me, detective. When you finally do, everything will become crystal-clear.”

 

 

* * *

It took nothing to find his demon. He knew immediately where she would be. They were all his after all, just as he was all theirs.

How dare he forget himself?

“Mazikeen? May I?” Lucifer said, even as he sat down beside her, legs hanging out of the edge of the tallest skyscraper in Los Angeles. “Never would have pegged you to want to be closer to the heavens, I-“

“Shut up.” His demon hissed, pretty face twisted in rage. She remained sitting but her body was tense like an iron cord about to snap. “How dare you come here, talking as if- as if-“

“I came here for you, Maze.” Lucifer said calmly. “I came here to apologize. You and all of your siblings have been such loyal demons to me, I just… seem to have been spoiled. I’ve let you down, Maze and that’s something I cannot let stand.”

She laughed, shrill and ugly. “You’re _sorry?_ Begone thot and bring back my lord. Lucifer doesn’t _apologize_. He doesn’t have to. Chloe’s dog would though.”

Now it was Lucifer’s turn to laugh. Tense, fake. Angry. “Well, for starters, I have changed, Maze. I’m trying out a… what would you call it. A new code of conduct. I have never been evil to you or your breathen. But I realize I have sidelined you, who is my most precious demon. And, what better way to apologize than to give you a good, ol’ King of Hell hug?”

“A what now?” Maze said, her flesh melting off her face, eyes shining eerie and unnatural. As if it had been an illusion a set of horns materialized behind her ears, curving like a ram’s horns. She was livid, as she stood up. “Oh sure, a hug alright.”

Lucifer simply got up and stretched out his arms. “Go on now, I’ll wait.”

And with an enraged scream, Mazikeen ran towards him, knife in hand as she let it slice flesh, tendon, organs, bone. She stabbed and stabbed, the only body who wouldn’t ––couldn’t–– die.

She slowed down. Hands slick with blood and gore, she let the knife drop as she clutched her own horns, as if anchoring herself. She curled into a ball and sobbed.

Lucifer ignored his mortal wounds as he kneeled beside her.  He brushed the hair out of her face. “Do you feel better now?”

“No… I… I don’t know.”

“Quite alright. I bet you haven’t stabbed anyone with such _gusto_ as of late.”

Maze snorted. “Nah, the wimps here die too easily. And I can’t kill anyone here. I’ve just…”

“Had pent-up bloodlust?” Lucifer said conversationally, as he eyed his bleeding abdomen.

Maze pulled a face. “Ew, why are you still bleeding?”

Lucifer closed his eyes. “Earth has changed the both of us, Maze. I bleed now, even without the detective. Although no worries, as long as she’s not near, it is not fatal.”

“Too damn bad, would have been awesome to say I was the one to kill the King of Hell.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to say something back to it, then settled for just laughing when Maze smiled at him with that self-satisfied grin of hers. “Alright well, glad to see your humor coming back. Talking about Hell… Maze, do you want to go back?”

“I can?” She whispered, with the same innocent hope of a child. His child.

“Well, I mean, yes of course, it is your home after all. And I have my wings back and all… it’s just that. Do you really want to leave all the bonds you’ve created here on Earth? Linda, the detective. Her rascal offspring?”

Maze looked down at her bloody hands. “But I’m a demon, Lucifer. I can’t- “

“Who says what you can and can’t do? Dad said I couldn’t leave Hell, yet here I am. What stops you from defying your fate? Maybe it is not only humans who have free will. And there are humans here who like you for who you are. Minus, the entire torturing gig, probably. Although, who knows they are quite adaptable creatures, these humans.”

“Lucifer,” Maze interrupted him. “I want to go home.”

Lucifer quietened down, trying not to look put out. “Of course, anytime you want, would you like to your final farewell to your friends?”

“Lucifer?”

“Yes?”

“And then can you bring me back to Earth?”

Lucifer smiled, giving away the crow’s feet he had earned on this world. “Of course, my dear. Your celestial roundtrip is booked then. When would you like to leave?”

Maze grinned cheekily, reminding Lucifer of the first time he had gazed at his first demon, newborn and ridden with dangerous powers.

She walked up to him, running a hand over all of his closing wounds, to land a flat hand against his chest. “How… about… Now!”

With that last word, she shoved him clean off the building, falling alongside him.

Her King sighed, all-suffering even as he forced his wings out and held her close to his chest. “Quite _pushy_ aren’t we?”

Maze only laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
